I'm Okay
by kyubumgirl2
Summary: Kim Kibum with OC. Happy Belated Birthday, Kim Kibum!


**_Author : kyubumgirl_**

 ** _Title : I'm Okay_**

 ** _Cast : Kim Kibum, Song Yoon Ri_**

 ** _Genre : Romance_**

 ** _Rating : PG-15_**

 ** _Length : Oneshot_**

 ** _Published on my own_ _WP_ _._ _Sorry for this late update. For Kim Kibum^^_ Sebenernya ini udah kelar dari bulan Agustus. ehehe Alasan lebih lanjut (?) baca catatan di bawah haha Sorry _for typos_ Aku lagi proses lanjutin SiBum juga. Sabar ya yang nunggu Love Girl hehe**

 __o0o__

Pagi ini _netizens_ dikejutkan oleh pengakuan salah satu aktor yang telah lama menghilang dari balik layar kaca. Melalui akun SNS yang baru ia buat beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mengumumkan bahwa kontrak antara dirinya dengan agensi tempatnya bernaung selama ini telah berakhir.

 _2015 August 18th._

 _Finished with SM. ent._

 _Lets begin my new life._

Kurang lebih seperti itu ia menulis. _Caption_ tersebut dibarengi dengan foto dirinya ketika _fanmeeting_ beberapa tahun silam, dengan senyum mematikan.  
Media sibuk memberitakan hal tersebut. Namanya bahkan menjadi _trending topic_ kedua di situs pencarian milik Korea Selatan. Lama menghilang, kini ia kembali dengan berita mengejutkan yang sebagian orang mungkin sudah memperkirakan hal tersebut akan terjadi.

Song Yoon Ri menghela napas dengan berat. Laki-laki yang menjadi topik hangat di seantero Korea tersebut adalah kekasihnya. Yoon Ri telah mengetahui kabar tersebut sesaat setelah keputusan diambil. Kim Kibum langsung menelepon dan memberitahukan kabar tersebut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kesedihan dari suaranya. Yoon Ri tahu bahwa Kibum sedang berusaha menjadi baik-baik saja.

Kekecewaan serta dukungan yang orang-orang tunjukkan membuat Yoon Ri merasa sedikit lega. Kekasihnya mendapat lebih banyak dukungan dibandingkan hujatan karena keputusan tersebut. Bagaimanapun, Kim Kibum mengakhiri kontraknya secara damai.  
Sudah seminggu ini Yoon Ri tidak bertemu dengan Kibum. Ia merindukan Kibum, ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa laki-laki itu baik-baik saja.  
Yoon Ri menutup akun SNS lalu men- _dial_ angka satu. Gadis itu langsung tersambung pada Kibum. Ia mendengus kesal ketika Kibum tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Menyebalkan. Seharian ini tidak memberi kabar dan sekarang tidak menjawab panggilanku? _Fine. I will never call you!_ " gadis itu membanting ponselnya ke atas kasur, menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Yoon Ri sangat kesal pada Kibum. Sesungguhnya gadis itu hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Kibum baik-baik saja. Apa yang salah dengan hal itu? Lalu kenapa Kibum bahkan tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya?

"Demi Tuhan, aku akan membunuhmu, Kim Kibum!"

Suara Yoon Ri teredam oleh selimut tapi cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Yoon Ri setelah gadis itu menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu Yoon Ri sedang mencemaskan dirinya.  
Kibum masih ingin mendengar Yoon Ri mengumpat padanya dari balik selimut. Maka dari itu ia berusaha agar tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Melihat Yoon Ri dan segala bentuk perhatiannya membuat Kibum selalu merasa baik-baik saja. Beban di pundaknya hilang dalam sekejap, selalu begitu jika ia berada di rumah tempat kekasihnya tersebut tinggal.

"Aku akan menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun saka jika kau tidak menghubungiku juga. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus mencintai laki-laki menyebalkan seperti Kim Kibum?" Yoon Ri kembali berteriak di balik selimut. Kibum menahan tawanya sedemikian rupa. Ya Tuhan, Song Yoon Ri benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku berani bertaruh wajah jelekmu itu akan semakin jelek oleh cakaran Kim Rae Ah jika kau berani berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun,"

Selimut berwarna putih itu tersingkap dan menampilkan wajah kusut Yoon Ri. Kibum benar-benar berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa. Wajah Yoon Ri sangat kusut dengan helaian rambut menutupi wajahnya, tapi demi Dewa Penjaga Neraka, Song Yoon Ri masih tetap cantik di matanya. Sangat cantik.

Yoon Ri menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain setelah melihat Kibum berdiri di samping ranjang. Tangan laki-laki itu berada di saku celana _jeans_ hitam yang dikenakannya. Tampan sekali, tapi ini bukan saatnya bagi Yoon Ri untuk mengagumi ketampanan seorang Kim Kibum.  
Ia malu. Kibum ada di kamarnya sementara Yoon Ri berteriak memaki laki-laki itu. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kibum yang menyadari hal tersebut kemudian menghampiri Yoon Ri, duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangan kanannya terulur mengusap kepala Yoon Ri yang masih menempel pada bantal. Senyum laki-laki itu yang selalu mematikan kemudian terbit. Terbit bagai mentari di pagi hari yang sangat Yoon Ri sukai.

"Bersihkan dirimu! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ujar Kibum dengan tangan yang masih mengelus kepala Yoon Ri lembut.

" _Where?_ "  
" _Somewhere,_ " jawab Kibum. Yoon Ri mendengus kesal membuat Kibum tertawa pelan.

Kibum berdiri, memasukkan kembali kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian tersenyum menatap Yoon Ri seraya berkata, "Aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah mandi! Aku akan menunggu di bawah,"

Song Yoon Ri mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah setelah Kibum keluar. Rasa kesal yang tadi muncul menguap entah ke mana. Oh, bahkan rasa kesal itu menguap sesaat setelah retina matanya menangkap sosok itu. Menyebalkan sekali. Kim Kibum selalu saja mampu membuat dirinya melupakan rasa kesal. Akan tetapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Yoon Ri merasa lega karena telah melihat Kibum dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

 __o0o__

Kibum dan Yoon Ri duduk saling berhadapan di atas tempat tidur. Yoon Ri mengira suatu tempat yang dimaksud oleh Kibum adalah tempat lain. Namun ternyata tempat itu adalah apartemen milik Kibum sendiri. Yoon Ri tidak kecewa karena baginya, di manapun ia berada, asalkan bersama Kibum, ia akan senang.

Kibum menggenggam tangan Yoon Ri, meletakkan tangan mereka di atas pangkuannya. Matanya menatap Yoon Ri dengan intens. Yoon Ri dapat melihat Kibum tidak sedang baik-baik saja saat ini. Sorot matanya terlihat lelah.

Perlahan Yoon Ri melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kibum. Menyentuh wajah tampan laki-laki itu yang terlihat lelah. Yoon Ri dapat melihat itu dengan jelas terutama ketika Kibum memejamkan matanya. Ya Tuhan, Kim Kibum pasti sedih dan Yoon Ri tidak ada di sampingnya seminggu ini.

"Mereka mendukungku," gumam Kibum lirih. "Mereka selalu mendukungku," ujarnya lagi.  
Yoon Ri ingin sekali menangis mendengar nada suara Kibum. Ya Tuhan.  
"Heechul _hyung_ bilang akan memukulku dengan kue di hari ulang tahunku," matanya masih terpejam. Yoon Ri tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kibum.

"Ryeowook menulis di akun twitter-nya. Mereka mendukungku," Yoon Ri tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak memeluk Kibum. Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kibum seraya mengusap kepala laki-laki itu dengan lembut untuk menenangkan. Kibum membalas pelukan Yoon Ri, menarik gadis itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di cerukan leher Yoon Ri sembari menghirup aroma tubuh gadisnya tersebut yang selalu menenangkan.

"Sejak awal mereka selalu mendukungmu, bukan? Penggemar grupmu juga sangat mendukung. Mereka senang melihat kalian saling mendukung," Kibum mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Yoon Ri.

"Aku senang melihat komentar penggemarmu," Yoon Ri melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Kibum dengan senyum indah terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Senyum yang selalu menjadi favorit Kibum.

"Banyak yang sedih sekaligus bahagia. Sedih karena kau membawa kabar itu dan bahagia karena akhirnya kau menampakkan dirimu setelah sekian lama,"  
Kibum mengangguk. "Aku memberi harapan kosong pada mereka," suaranya terdengar begitu lirih. Yoon Ri tidak tahu seperti apa kesedihan yang Kibum rasakan karena ia tidak berada di dunia yang sama dengan Kibum.

Yoon Ri bisa mengerti kesedihan Kibum karena selama ini ia menyaksikan sendiri seorang Kim Kibum berjuang untuk mencapai mimpinya. Mungkin ia memang bukan orang yang berada di samping Kibum sejak awal. Namun, waktu lima tahun sudah cukup untuk ikut merasakan beratnya perjuangan aktor tersebut. Ah, setelah pengumuman resmi dari kedua belah pihak, saat ini Kibum memang seorang aktor, bukan? Kibum sendiri bahkan tidak berani menyebut dirinya seorang _idol_ semenjak lama.

Ketika Kibum berjanji akan kembali tetapi dipatahkan begitu saja oleh ia yang berkuasa, ketika drama yang Kibum mainkan di China mendapat masalah, ketika Kibum mengharapkan ucapan selamat dari mereka di hari ulang tahunnya namun tidak kunjung ia dapat, Yoon Ri menyaksikan betapa sedihnya Kibum saat itu.

"Aku tahu kau membaca semua komentar penggemarmu. Mereka mendukungmu, berharap idolanya hidup dengan baik dan bahagia setelah ini. Mereka menyayangimu," Yoon Ri kembali memeluk Kibum, mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Kibum menangis. Setiap kalimat Yoon Ri mampu menyentuh hatinya, membuatnya lega.

"Aku ingin bertemu Siwon _hyung_. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih,"

"Temui. Siwon _oppa_ akan senang,"

"Aku mengecewakannya, Yoon Ri. Aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk menjadi aktor yang hebat. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki seperempat kesuksesannya sebagai aktor," Yoon Ri tidak sanggup lagi untuk tidak menangis.

"Kau memilikinya, Kibum. Kau aktor hebat, sama seperti Siwon _oppa._ Kau hebat,"  
"Terima kasih," Kibum mencium pelipis Yoon Ri. "Terima kasih untuk terus berada di sampingku selama ini,"

"Jangan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku tidak suka,"  
" _Wae?_ " Kibum melepas pelukannya, menatap Yoon Ri.  
Yoon Ri menggeleng, "Aku tidak suka, terutama setelah kau mengumumkan itu. Kau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk berpisah," Kibum tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Yoon Ri berubah sendu.

Untuk sesaat Kibum membiarkan dirinya menatap wajah cantik Yoon Ri yang saat ini diselimuti sendu. Wajah cantik ini telah menemani hari-harinya selama enam tahun. Satu tahun sebagai teman dan lima tahun sebagai kekasih.

Ia ingat ketika pertama melihat wajah cantik ini di depan sebuah toko. Saat itu hujan turun sangat deras. Kibum sedang berteduh karena lupa membawa payung. Ia dalam perjalanan pulang setelah berkeliling kawasan tersebut untuk mengusir rasa bosan.  
Entah kenapa waktu itu Kibum merasa sangat tertarik pada seseorang yang berjongkok tidak jauh di sampingnya. Wajahnya tenggelam di antara kedua lutut. Rambutnya diikat, tidak memakai penutup kepala dan sapu tangan. Padahal sekarang sudah berada di penghujung musim gugur.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Kibum mulai mendekati orang itu, melepas syal yang melilit di lehernya, kemudian menyentuh bahunya.

Kibum terkesiap saat orang itu mengangkat wajahnya. Sangat cantik. Ia tidak bisa berkedip, takut kecantikan itu akan luntur. Setelah kesadarannya muncul, Kibum melaksanakan tujuan awalnya. Saat itu Kibum tahu bahwa gadis yang menarik hatinya tersebut baru saja patah hati. Saat itu juga Kibum tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

 __o0o__

Pagi ini terasa lebih ringan dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Terbangun dengan wajah cantik berada dalam pelukannya membuat Kibum tahu bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Selama Song Yoon Ri ada di sampingnya, dunia akan terus ia genggam karena gadis itu adalah dunianya.  
Kibum tersenyum melihat Yoon Ri menggeliat dan matanya mengerjap. Pemandangan indah di pagi hari. Ya Tuhan.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Kibum ketika Yoon Ri telah membuka mata dan melihat ke arahnya. Wajah gadis itu merona seolah baru kali ini wajah tampan Kibum menyapa paginya.

"Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu, Nyonya Kim. Hari ini kita akan berkencan," ucap Kibum tanpa memikirkan efek pada Yoon Ri. Mendengar kata kencan keluar dari mulut Kibum, Yoon Ri sudah membayangkan mereka akan mengunjungi tempat-tempat ramai, berpegangan tangan, memakai barang-barang _couple,_ dan bersenang-senang.

Sayangnya, bayangan tersebut tidak bertahan lama. Ia sadar siapa Kim Kibum. Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan kencan seperti kebanyakan orang.

" _Honey,_ " panggilan Kibum membuat Yoon Ri tersadar dari lamunannya.  
"Ah, ya, aku akan mandi. Tunggu ya,"

Yoon Ri melesat ke arah kamar mandi setelah mencium bibir Kibum sekilas. Kibum tersenyum. Hari ini ia telah menyiapkan kejutan untuk gadis tercintanya. Sekali saja, Kibum ingin melakukan hal ini untuk membuat Yoon Ri bahagia.

 __o0o__

Ketegangan terjadi di dalam mobil yanga terparkir di area _amusement park_. Adu pendapat tidak bisa dihindari. Kibum membawa Yoon Ri ke sini untuk berkencan dan gadis itu menolak. Menurutnya, ide ini sangat konyol.

Berkencan di tempat ramai yang bisa saja terdapat _paparazzi,_ tanpa menggunakan penyamaran, semua itu adalah ide konyol yang pernah Kibum pikirkan. Yoon Ri tidak ingin menciptakan kekacauan dalam karir Kibum.

"Kau ingin membatalkan kencan kita? Demi Tuhan, aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama, Song Yoon Ri. Turun," Kibum menahan emosinya saat Yoon Ri tak kunjung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Song Yoon Ri," gumam Kibum penuh penekanan.

"Tidak, Kibum. Selangkah saja kita keluar dari sini, karirmu akan hancur. Kau sedang menjadi sorotan akhir-akhir ini. _Paparazzi_ selalu ada di sekelilingmu," ujar Yoon Ri mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Tapi aku peduli,"

"Apa yang kau pedulikan? Karirku bahkan sudah hancur setelah kontrak itu berakhir," suara Kibum semakin meninggi. Laki-laki marah karena usahanya untuk membuat Yoon Ri bahagia malah ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Justru dengan berakhirnya kontrak itu karirmu sedang memulai kembali takdirnya. Kau akan mulai dikenal sebagai seorang aktor tanpa embel-embel _idol._ Kau sadar itu? Karirmu baru akan dimulai lagi!" Yoon Ri telah berderai air mata. Kibum mengumpat dengan kesal. Sial. Melihat Yoon Ri menangis karena dirinya tidak pernah ada dalam kamus seorang Kim Kibum.

"Kumohon, jangan membuat pengorbananku selama ini sia-sia. Berpegangan tangan, mengunjungi tempat ramai, memakai baju _couple_ , aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin berkencan seperti itu tapi aku sadar siapa dirimu. Aku mohon, jangan buat ini menjadi rumit,"

Kibum menatap Yoon Ri dengan tatapan nanar. Kibum tahu perasaan itu. Di saat pasangan lain menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berkencan di luar, Kibum dan Yoon Ri hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Di saat pasangan lain menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di SNS, Kibum hanya puas menatap kemesraanya dengan Yoon Ri di galeri ponselnya. Ia tahu perasaan itu karena sesungguhnya Kibum juga ingin berkencan seperti pasangan lain.

"Aku bukan lagi seorang _idol._ Berita kencan kita tidak akan menjadi masalah,"  
"Apa kau akan setega itu pada penggemarmu? Selama ini kau menghilang, Kim Kibum. Kapan terakhir kali kau terlihat di depan publik? Tahun 2013 kah? Lalu kau datang membawa berita mengejutkan itu. Mereka masih mendukungmu, ya, karena mereka tidak peduli pada agensi mana kau bernaung. Mereka hanya menginginkan eksistensi dan kebahagiaanmu. Kau pikir mereka tidak kecewa mengetahui orang yang selama ini mereka tunggu untuk kembali berdiri di atas panggung bersama Siwon _oppa_ dan yang lainnya ternyata tidak lagi terikat kontrak? Mereka kecewa. Hanya saja rasa kecewa itu tertutupi oleh rasa cinta yang mereka miliki untukmu,"

Yoon Ri memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Napasnya memburu. Ditatapnya Kibum dengan tajam, "Mereka akan kecewa jika tahu kau berkencan bahkan sebelum menghasilkan sebuah karya setelah keluar dari agensi besar itu. Dengar, lebih baik akhiri saja hubungan ini jika kau tetap memaksaku untuk turun dan membiarkan publik tahu tentang kita,"

Akhiri. Berakhir. Tidak. Kibum tidak ingin berakhir. Ia tidak akan mengakhiri hubungan ini. Hanya kematian yang boleh mengakhiri hubungan cinta yang telah dibangun dengan susah payah selama ini. Kibum tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika hidup tanpa Yoon Ri. Tidak bisa, hubungan ini tidak akan berakhir.

Kibum melepas sabuk pengamannya, mendekat ke arah Yoon Ri kemudian membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras mendengar kata berakhir keluar dari mulut Yoon Ri. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Maafkan aku. Jangan berakhir,"

Yoon Ri tidak menjawab. Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Kibum.  
"Kau benar. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka. Maaf dan terima kasih," Kibum menenggelamkan wajahnya pada cerukan leher Yoon Ri, menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu. Menenangkan.  
"Maaf karena belum bisa mewujudkan kencan impianmu dan terima kasih karena telah bersabar," Yoon Ri tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kibum. Hatinya menghangat.

"Kencan kita tidak mungkin batal, Tuan Kim. Pesankan ruang VIP di restoran paling mahal di Korea," ujar Yoon Ri seraya menjauh dari tubuh Kibum. Kibum berdecak kesal.  
"Akan kulakukan tapi dengan satu syarat," ucap Kibum. Yoon Ri mendengus. Rupanya gadis itu tahu syarat seperti apa yang kibum maksud.

"Katakan!" perintahnya ketus.

"Pakai ini," Yoon Ri terkejut saat Kibum mengambil tangannya dan sebuah cincin putih telah melingkar di sana.

Sebuah cincin dengan hiasan tiga buah berlian kecil, terlihat sangat sederhana namun elegan dan melambangkan kemewahan. Yoon Ri tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya.  
Gadis itu menatap Kibum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih. Ini sangat indah," Kibum tersenyum manis seraya mengusap lembut kepala Yoon Ri.

"Pakaikan," Kibum memberikan sebuah cincin dengan desain sama namum memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar. Yoon Ri menatap Kibum, bingung.

"Hari ini, 21 Agustus 2015, adalah hari pertunangan kita. Cepat, pakaikan!" ujar Kibum seolah mengerti isi kepala Yoon Ri.

Yoon Ri mengambilnya kemudian memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Kibum. Terlihat sangat indah. Rasanya ingin sekali Yoon Ri menangis saat ini juga. Ia dan Kibum memakai cincin yang sama. Ya Tuhan.

Kibum menyatukan tangan kirinya dengan tangan Yoon Ri, menatap manik gadis itu sangat dalam, menyelami arti dari tatapannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengusap wajah Yoon Ri yang terasa halus melebihi sutra, wajah yang selalu Kibum puja.

"Untuk terus berada di sampingku selama ini, terima kasih. Aku berjanji, suatu saat nanti kita akan menggelar pesta pertunangan yang jauh lebih layak dari ini. Aku mencintaimu," air mata Kibum menetes setelah kalimat itu berakhir. Kibum merasa sedih karena harus menyimpan kebahagiaan ini sendiri. Sesungguhnya Kibum ingin sekali mengatakan pada dunia bahwa selama ini ia memiliki kebahagiaan dari gadis ini, mengatakan pada dunia bahwa hatinya tidak akan bisa berpaling dari Song Yoon Ri.

Yoon Ri mengusap lembut wajah kibum, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah tampan kekasihnya tersebut. Kibum memikirkan kebahagiaannya, itu lebih dari cukup. Selama Kibum berada di sampingnya, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang ia inginkan. Hanya cukup dengan Kim Kibum. Tidak masalah jika dunia tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka karena yang terpenting adalah Yoon Ri dan Kibum saling mencintai.

"Aku tahu. Ketika saat itu tiba, pastikan seluruh dunia tahu bahwa aktor hebat jebolan grup terkenal ini telah dimiliki oleh Song Yoon Ri," terselip keinginan tulus dari dasar hati dalam ucapan penuh canda itu. Kibum membalas ucapan Yoon Ri dengan mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu.

Matanya terpejam sedangkan tangannya melingkari pinggang Yoon Ri. Yoon Ri mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kibum. Keduanya saling menyelami diri masing-masing dalam pagutan lembut. Kim Kibum cukup cerdik untuk menggunakan mobil barunya ke tempat umum dan memarkirkan mobil itu di tempat yang sepi. Tidak perlu khawatir dengan _paparazzi_.

hcukup lama, ciuman itu terlepas. Wajah mereka masih saling berdekatan, beradu napas yang terengah.  
Kibum menikmati pemandangan wajah cantik Yoon Ri dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajah cantik yang telah melengkapi hidupnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Kibum." bisik Yoon Ri.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Song Yoon Ri." Kibum kembali memagut bibir Yoon Ri.

Bukan kewajiban bagi pasangan tersebut untuk saling mengucapkan selamat di hari kelahiran mereka tepat pada pukul dua belas malam. Bagi mereka, asalkan di hari spesial itu mereka bersama-sama menghabiskan waktu, tidak masalah.

_o0o_

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Kibum_

THE END

Gak ada kalimat _"I'm okay"_ keluar dari mulut Yoon Ri ataupun Kibum. Sengaja. Aku rasa, dari cara mereka nunjukin perasaan masing2 udah ngewakilin judul ya haha

20 Agustus kemaren aku dikagetin sama Bang Toyibnya Suju. Baru banget buka Instagram gitu kan, terus seneng banget liat Kibum _posting_ foto sambil senyum lebar. 21 menit yang lalu. Pas liat _caption_ yang dia tulis, oh oke, _he's free! He doesn't have any business with SM. I'm so happy._ Harusnya dari dulu Kibum keluar dari SM.

Maksudku, kalo dia keluar dari SM, karirnya mungkin bakal lebih baik dari ini. Kibum gak akan diabaikan. Dramanya di China gak bakal berhenti produksi gara-gara Visa Kibum yang abis. Intinya, Kibum bisa jadi aktor yang lebih sukses dari ini kalo dia ada di agensi lain sejak lama.  
Kecewa, ada. Selama ini aku ngarep di bakal nari lagi sama orang-orang tua itu (red: Super Junior). Pengen banget ngeliat Kibum becanda lagi sama Siwon kayak di SS1 China. Pengen banget liat Kibum manja2 ke Donghae di pojokan (?) selama _interview._ Pengen banget liat Kibum nge _rap_ bareng Hyukjae. Pengen banget liat Kibum sama Kyuhyun rangkulan. Aku pengen itu semua.

Balik lagi, semuanya demi kebaikan Kim Kibum. Aku ngedukung semua keputusan yang dia

ambil.  
Jujur aja, aku suka Kibum sejak pertama tau Suju dan itu setelah dia hiatus. Tapi ya karena yang diliat pertamanya mereka yang masih 13, aku suka ngerasa kangen aja gitu sama si Snow White itu.

Kalian yang ngerasa kecewa sama Kibum, kalo ada, buang jauh-jauh ya. Kibum _has his own path. He would be happy if we keep support him to create many good dramas or films. Super Junior (Heechul, Siwon, Eunhyuk) they even followed him on Instagram. They support Kim Kibum. Ryeowook wrote on Twitter to cheer Kibum up. Isn't it too rude if you guys blame him for this?_

 _Well, Kim Kibum. I'll always support what you do. I've loved you. Since long time. There are so many idols I've liked but you're the one. Happy belated birthday. Live happily. I love you. Let's begin your new life!_

 _Sorry for this bad story. I'm just trying to celebrate Kibum's day although it was too late. I'm in a bad situation recently._

 _Thanks for reading. Keep calm and love Kim Kibum^^_ _Salam Snowers!_


End file.
